


In Need of Assistantce

by StrivingForImprovement



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrivingForImprovement/pseuds/StrivingForImprovement
Summary: Completely tired of always having to handle Tony's refusal to handle his own responsibilities, Pepper has decided to hire an assistant to take care of it for her, and Tony does not want him there, that is until he meets him and sees that not only is he extremely good at his job, he's also really hot.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	In Need of Assistantce

"Come on Pepper this is not necessary!"

"Actually Tony I disagree I say it's completely necessary and it's happening so there."

"But I don't want one!"

Pepper and Tony continued to argue back and forward about the issue with Pepper not relenting at all and Tony still complaining steadily through it as he followed her to the elevator.

"I don't even see why this is necessary you've done great with it so far!"

"No, Tony, I haven't and whether I have or not, it's still not my job! My job is to run your company, your job is to sign patents and other paperwork that only you can legally approve of and make sense of and attend meetings so I can do my job, so I'm not arguing with you about it anymore, I'm hiring an assistant. They'll be by to meet you tomorrow please try to be presentable!"

Tony stared as she boarded the elevator, completely unwilling to talk about this further. "Al least make sure they're hot!"

The doors closed in his face and sighed, not wanting to deal with any of this. He hated assistants and he hated people in his house and in his face telling him what to do. This was both in one.

He walked down to his lab, decidedly trying to blow off some steam in advance with the inevitable annoyance that was about to come his way. He sat down on a chair at his workbench and tapped a pen against one of the metal counters for a second still mad.

"Jarvis, do you know who she hired?"

"Negative sir. I have a list of the potential candidates that she met with but I'm unsure which of them received the final decision."

Tony sighed annoyed. "How many candidates were there?"

"Four hundred and twenty-seven sir."

Tony balked at the ceiling in surprise and disgust. "Four hundred people applied to be my assistant!"

"Negative sir, that is the number of candidates that received a personal interview. The number of actual applicants is much higher."

Tony decided he didn't want to know what the number of original applicants was. His head was already reeling from the thought of it. "They must not know what they were getting themselves into. Did she really interview over four hundred people just for me?"

"Yes sir, she was very insistent on doing the interviews herself stating that she wanted to find someone she knew would be able to handle you."

Tony resented that, he didn't need to be handled. He scoffed at the idea and pulled up some of his latest projects and picked one to get to work. He told Jarvis to start two pots of coffee brewing while he quickly looked over things and began writing out ideas. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The thing that finally brought Tony out of his science haze was a loud demanding knock on his lab walls. He finally looked up from where he had been soldering and turned around towards the sound.

Standing there, looking quite impatient, was a man in navy blue slacks and a white button-up pressed to perfection and loafers. His suit jacket was tossed over one arm casually and he looked like he had been knocking for a while if the glare was anything to go on.

Tony looked down at himself, still wearing the same wife beater and sweat pants he'd had on last night, hair undoubtedly a mess, caffeine-fueled and probably not smelling the absolute best.

"Jarvis how long has it been?"

"You have been working in the lab for thirteen hours sir."

"And who is that standing at the door?"

The man glared harder at that apparently able to hear this whole exchange.

"He was one of the people Ms. Potts vetted. I believe he is your new assistant sir."

"Huh." Tony gave him a good look up and down. "Well, at least she made sure he was hot."

Tony wiped off his hands with a nearby towel, trying to at least remove the first layer of grease as he went and unlocked the door, stepping out of his lab.

As soon as he was out the man took one look and wrinkled his nose at him. "Mr. Stark I presume?"

"My new baby sitter I presume?" He returned back just as snarky with his arms crossed and a raised brow.

"Quite. Ms. Potts has informed me that I am to be ensuring that you make it to all of your duties and responsibilities on time today. You also have a mountain of paperwork that requires signing and an urgent phone call with director Fury at nine tonight."

"Yeah I'll get right on that but first, you're single right?"

He looked completely unimpressed, his business mask never faltering for a second. "Why would that be of any concern of yours?"

"Call it curiosity."

"A professional curiosity, correct?"

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, you can call it that if you want."

Tony was never one for subtlety and he never really saw the need especially in matters such as this.

The man looked amused for just a second but only smirked slightly. "I am single Mr. Stark, though I don't think you'll have to worry about that too much. I keep my professional relationships strictly professional. Now come along, you're not paying me so much to keep your conversation."

"Right, right. How much am I paying you exactly?"

He turned with a smirk and started leading Tony through his own house towards his bedroom.

"Go, take a shower. I will have appropriate clothes laid out for you when you return."

"Invitations still open for you to join me in the shower" Tony took off his shirt with a small unnecessary stretch as he headed for the bathroom door.

"Tempting, but I have other responsibilities to take care of while you're gone."

He turned without another word, heading for the only other door in the room which was inevitably the closet.

Tony chucked and went to the bathroom, taking the rest of his clothes off once he was safely inside. "Jarvis, what's his name?"

"Loki sir. Loki Laufeyson."

"Laufeyson huh. Hm. I assume you have his resume on file?"

"Of course sir."

"What are his qualifications?"

"He studied at Oxford for undergraduate, graduating valedictorian with a dual degree in business administration and economics. He then went to Cambridge where he received his MBA before journeying back to the states where he worked for a few smaller companies before applying for here."

"How long does he plan to stay here?"

"That is unknown sir. It is doubtful that someone with his education would want to stop at being your assistant, however, if he impresses Ms. Potts enough it is possible that she will make him her protege and prepare him to take over the company for her when she's gone."

Tony wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that, first about Pepper being gone and second about her trying to find a replacement without consulting him. "It's still my company shouldn't I get some control over that?"

"I doubt Ms. Potts would make such a decision without consulting you first sir, however, him being your personal assistant allows you to take an up-close and personal look at him as well, thus providing you with the best opportunity to make a decision on him if the time should come."

Tony looked up thoughtfully thinking about all of that with a hum. Jarvis had a point, and he really did doubt Pepper would make such a decision without consulting him first but it was interesting how she had put this person into such a position that would allow both him and her to get a really good look at his skills and abilities. Pepper never did anything on accident.

"Well then," Tony said finally getting into the shower "let's see how good he is."

* * *

Tony stepped out of the shower a while later, dressed in nothing but a fluffy towel and looked at the outfit Loki had laid out for him on his bed.

It was a simple suit, crimson red with a white button-up shirt and charcoal grey loafers. Before he could get dressed in it Loki walked back in holding an egg and cheese sandwich looking completely undisturbed by his boss's state of dress.

"Ms. Potts warned me that you probably would not have eaten anything yet today. This is for you, please don't spill it. I will be waiting for you outside when you're ready and we can get started on your day."

"Starting my day meaning what exactly? I don't exactly know what's on my schedule."

"Yes, Ms. Potts told me about that too. You have a board meeting you are required to attend at nine am. Then you have a meeting with your China branch at ten-thirty and a lunch meeting with Senator Garb. After that, I have been instructed to ensure you start on your paperwork while you wait for your nine pm meeting with director Fury."

Tony stared at him for a second. "No. I'm not doing any of that. Here's what I will do. I'm going to skip the board meeting, they don't need me there anyway. I will attend the meeting with the China branch and then I'll go work in my lab and depending on how lucid I'm feeling after that I may or may not take that meeting with Fury and I will probably skip that too."

"Unfortunately Mr. Stark, your presence is required at all of the events scheduled for you today so we will be heading towards the board meeting."

Tony looked at him skeptically. "And how exactly do you plan to make me?"

"I am not in the habit of making people do things Mr. Stark, you are an adult after all. However, I am a fan of positive reinforcement and am willing to do things if need be to persuade you to comply with the day's schedule."

Tony's eyes started to shine bright. "Positive reinforcement huh? What type of positive reinforcement were you thinking?"

Loki chuckled slightly. "Not the type you're imagining I'm sure Mr. Stark. You have a meeting in a few weeks with the energy division of Stark Industries that interrupted your plans to attend the music festival in Los Angeles being held around the same time. I may be able to get that moved to a later date if you do your work today."

Tony had been looking forward to that music festival for months and wanted to yell at somebody when he found out they scheduled their meeting for the electric division in the middle of it. His eyes shined even brighter than before and Loki's smirk told him he already knew what he was going to say. Still, Tony couldn't help but push his luck.

"What would I have to do to get the type of reinforcement I was thinking of?"

"I don't interfere with business relationships, remember Mr. Stark?"

"But hypothetically speaking, if you did?"

Loki's eyes were dancing with mischief, his smirk growing wider. "Hypothetically?" He said with a tone that told Tony he knew there was nothing hypothetical about this.

"Hypothetically" Tony repeated back with a nod.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, you'd have to do something _truly_ special for me to perform something like that for you, Mr. Stark. Hypothetically."

Tony couldn't help the way his eyes went up and down Loki's body is rounds and even if he could've he wouldn't have. Tony loved beautiful people and Loki was just his type of person.

"I believe you need to get dressed. I will be waiting for you as I said. Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Stark?"

"Please, don't call me Mr. Stark. I hate it when people do that."

"Hmmmmm" Loki considered it for a moment "will Anthony be acceptable?"

Coming from anyone else the answer would've been no immediately but the way his name sounded in that accent did things to him, so he could deal with heart it until Loki got more comfortable with the idea of calling him Tony. He nodded. "That'll work for now. Thank you Mr. Laufeyson."

Loki made no reaction to Tony knowing his name, although he had to have known he never told it to him and left the room to wait for him to get dressed and eat.

* * *

Only a few minutes later Tony emerged from the room, fully dressed with the sandwich in hand munching down on it happily. He looked out to where Loki was holding a bottle of water out to him confused.

"What is this?"

"Some water Mr. Stark. I figured you may want something to help wash down your sandwich."

"Yes, but where's my coffee?"

"Due to the severity of your apparent caffeine addiction, you are being forced to cut down."

"Cut down!" Tony waited for him to say the punchline but Loki just kept looking at him with the water in his hand. "I go through three pots of coffee per day on a good day! You expect me to be able to cut down!"

"Not to a normal level immediately, no, but the amount will be gradually cut back more and more until you have reached a more sustainable level. Currently, you are to be limited to eight cups spread throughout your day to keep you sustained."

"But I need caffeine in my system to take care of the board!"

"I believe your AI- I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"My name is JARVIS sir."

"Thank you Jarvis, informed us both earlier that you had been working for thirteen hours in your lab before I arrived. Therefore, since I am sure you were unable to maintain consciousness for that long through any natural methods, it is safe to assume that you have caffeine in your system. You will be given more when the current amount in you has worn off."

"Speaking of, shouldn't I get like a nap or something considering the long day?"

"Thanks once again to the amounts of caffeine in your system, even if you did have time for you to take a nap, which you don't, I am sure you would not be able to take one anyways."

This guy was good. Tony looked at him in approval, a slight bit of respect being gained for him. This man apparently thought of everything. Tony was beginning to like him more and more. "Ok, let's get going then." Tony took the bottle of water from Loki and took a long healthy swig. "Wouldn't want to upset the board members."

Loki ignored the sarcasm (Tony basically pissed off his board members for a living) and they headed down towards the garage where Happy was waiting, dressed and ready standing beside one of Tony's cars.

When he sees him he looks honestly shocked almost like he'd seen a ghost and Tony stared at him in surprise.

"You ok there buddy?"

"Yeah I'm fine Mr. Stark, I'm just surprised to see you. You don't normally get down here for another hour."

Tony looked at his watch surprised and found that he was right, and not only was he down here on time, but he was showered, dressed, fed, and had a bottle of water in his hands instead of coffee. He turned to where Loki was already ducking inside the car already ready to get started with the day and turned back to Happy.

Happy was staring incredulously in the direction of the back seat where Loki was now sitting, already figuring out what must have made his normally frazzled boss be so punctual and put together. "Is that the assistant Pepper hired?"

"Yup and yes he is the apparent reason for my shocking transformation."

Happy looked back and forward for a few seconds, shocked and confused. "Did you sleep with him or something?"

Tony had to hold a burst of laughter back from his lips which were currently wrapped around the water bottle and shook his head. "Or something, but I'm working on that too."

Happy got in the driver's seat, still looking slightly dazed and Tony tucked himself in the back where Loki was currently tapping away on his phone with a look of complete concentration on his face and they drove off to the first meeting.

* * *

Tony came out of the board meeting grumpy and upset but no worse for wear. The meeting had actually gone well, the board was impressed to see him on time and well and he kept his part to a minimum so he could sit back and not have to worry about anything they were saying.

Loki was waiting right outside the door when he exited looking unsurprised with his grumpy demeanor and handed him a plain styrofoam cup with something steaming inside. One sniff and Tony could immediately tell what it was and gulped it down happily.

A few of the board members who were exiting the room turned to him in horror at the obscene moan he gave when the coffee hit his tongue but he didn't care, he just continued gulping it down gratefully finishing the entire cup in less than a minute. 

"Thank you." He said as soon as he finished, turning to Loki who looked quite amused.

"You will not be getting your next cup for a little while, but that should sustain you for a while until then."

"What's next on my agenda?"

Loki looked at his watch and scowled. "You will have to have your meeting with the China branch on the way to your lunch meeting. I am to prep you on the senator and the bill he is proposing to see if you want to support him."

"I doubt you'll have time to do all that. We're already rushing through one of those things as it is."

"I assure you, I will get it done. It just may require some creative methods to do so."

Tony didn't quite believe him, but he followed him to the car anyways figuring he'd let him give it is his best attempt.

As it turned out Loki was more than capable of helping him to hold one meeting while prepping him for another at the same time.

The second they introduced themself, Loki waved off the translator on the phone waiting to translate for the Chinese businessmen saying that he would be able to translate what they said and would serve as the translator for Tony for the duration of the meeting.

Tony wasn't sure why Loki spoke perfectly fluent Chinese, but while the shareholders spoke, he muted the phone and told Tony all of the information he needed to know for his meeting with the senator. He then quickly relayed the information that the shareholders had spoken whole Tony was listening to him in time so Tony could formulate a response. Then Loki would go back to prepping him while the other man's translator told him what Tony said.

He was cautious at first about allowing Loki to be his only available source of translation, even information translated accurately could be said in a way to influence decisions and that was assuming the information was being accurately translated at all. However, it didn't take long for Tony to realize that his worries were completely unfounded and everything was fine.

The Bluetooth device that Tony still had in his ear despite him now being on speakerphone had a translator built-in. He listened closely at first, making sure that what Loki was telling him was true unedited, and unbiased, and was shocked to find that it was all three.

Besides abbreviating the information to just its core points, making it much shorter, Loki didn't mess with anything being said during the meeting. After he realized that Tony relaxed and listened more to the prep Loki was doing for him for the senator.

Loki was just as thoughtful here as he was anywhere else. He gave him everything he needed and more to understand the senator, the bill, the senator's stance on the bill, who stood to gain and lose from it, the estimated impact stated from both sides of the aisle, and the estimated impact to him. By the time they got to the meeting, Tony felt more prepared than the senator about this. Heck, he already knew his decision.

The meeting wrapped itself up quickly after that and Tony and Loki were back in the car and headed back to Stark Towers within the hour. Tony headed up to his office to get started on his paperwork, Loki right behind and with another cup of coffee for him.

Loki was surprisingly flexible when it came to Tony doing his paperwork. He made him do it and made sure that he did it correctly and crossed his t's and dotted his i's but he let him take very generous breaks and he filtered through some of it to at least give him some idea of what would only take a second to get done and what would take longer.

True to his word, he kept everything between them professional although Tony did catch him looking at him once or twice when he thought Tony wouldn't notice. Tony didn't even try to hide when he looked at him, which was often and he always made it clear he liked what he saw. Still, he was efficient, organized, thoughtful, and able to get Tony to actually do everything he needed to do without beating him into submission.

He hated to say it because it felt kind of wrong to say, but he actually preferred Loki's method of getting him to do his work to Pepper's. Pepper always yelled at or guilted him until he finally gave in and got it done and as much as he didn't blame her for her harsh methods, they both knew they didn't work on him.

Thinking back on it now, Tony realized Pepper really was better suited to being a CEO and running the company than she was to trying to run Tony. Granted she did better than most anyone else would've ever been able in her position but still.

Loki walked in with his last cup of coffee of the day at a quarter to nine, not even looking close to tired despite the long day. Tony was surprised that he didn't feel more tired than he did right now considering the severe coffee withdrawal he had to deal with today. He took the cup from his gratefully and leaned back in his chair to take a drink.

Loki sat down in the chair across from him in front of his desk and grabbed another stack of papers to sort them into how long they would take Tony to accomplish. He hadn't come anywhere near to finishing off the giant stack currently sitting in front of him on his desk but he had made some considerable progress and that was good enough to him.

Before he knew it, it was time to have his phone call with Nick. He sighed and set up the virtual link and soon a screen was projected in front of him with Nick's scowling face in front of him looking as cheerful as usual, meaning not at all.

"Mr. Stark you actually managed to make it, and on time no less! Good for you."

"Can it Nick, I haven't had nearly enough coffee today to deal with this. What do you want?"

"You're a busy man, what with your alcohol addiction and hookers so I'll make this quick so you can get back. The World Security Council has had some concerns they would like alleviated about some of our more... volatile assets. There's one, in particular, they believe you may be able to help us out with to keep them contained."

Tony scowled. "Why do I care what the WSC wants? I don't even like them why are they coming to me?"

"Because they believe that you have the ability to do what they need."

"And I'm guessing I'm the only one who can do what they need, right? Because they wouldn't ask me to be involved otherwise."

Nick glared at him through the screen. "Unfortunately yes, that would seem to be the case. I don't exactly like them either Stark, but business is business and unfortunately, the thing they need to be taken care of is truly dangerous."

"So what's this device they seem to have problems keeping hold of?"

"Not a device Stark. A person." Tony stared at him waiting, his curiosity slightly peeked as he listened to Fury. "His name is Dr. Bruce Bannner. He is also known in his other form as The Incredible Hulk. We had him in containment but he escaped. We have been keeping track of him recently but we have been unable to keep control of him to make sure he is under control of his other side while he's not in our facility."

"And what exactly do they want me to do about it? Go Iron Man on him and force him to come in?"

"Not exactly. The WSC would like you to create a device that we could use to ensure he stays Dr. Banner so that we can ensure the safety of those around him."

"Uh huh." Under his desk, outside of Fury's eyesight, Tony started tapping away on his tablet putting in instructions to JARVIS to start digging through SHIELD's database and pull up some files. "And what exactly will they do after they make sure the Hulk is suppressed?"

"Once he is under control, they would like to bring him in for questioning and testing to make sure that everything is functioning properly and to be updated on his previous whereabouts after he left the SHIELD testing facilities."

Off to the side, a second screen pulled up scrolling quickly with all the information SHIELD had on Bruce Banner.

"I understand this may seem extreme to you Mr. Stark, but Dr. Banner has the potential to be very dangerous and if he should turn into the Hulk while amongst the civilian population with nothing ere to make sure he can come back, the death toll could easily be in the hundreds."

"That seems to be an extreme prediction, considering he hasn't had an attack in over three years." Fury tense but Tony ignored him and continued scrolling through the information. "As a matter of fact, he hasn't had a single incident despite being in the middle of a third world country treating grievous wounds and ailments for all the people there. That seems like a very stressful environment for someone who according to you has a hairpin trigger."

tony turned to see Fury was getting mad but trying his best not to blow up in Tony's face, though he was sure that wouldn't last long. "Stark you need to understand, even if an incident hasn't happened yet if one does happen it would be fatal to everyone involved. That kind of a risk is just not worth taking."

"Neither is taking away a man's freedom all over the fear of what he might do. Because let's be honest, after they have him SHILED isn't going to release him back onto the streets once you've asked him a few happy questions and had a little talk. The WSC will never let him see freedom again. There'll always be some excuse over what he might do or what he could do and they'll use that excuse over and over again until they've made sure that Bruce never escapes. I'm not doing it."

"What if Dr. Banner wanted you to do it?" Tony tensed. "It is my understanding that he also doesn't like his other persona either and would gladly be rid of him just as much as anyone else. If you made this device, you could be saving him from a lot of pain and anguish all over the thought of his potential actions."

Tony glared. "You can't strong-arm me into doing what you want Nick. I thought you would've learned that by now. And if the WSC is so concerned about his attacks, why have me create a device that can control when he changes? Why not have me create one that gets rid of the hulk entirely?"

Tony paused to see the anger on Fury's face grow as Tony pulled out the hidden parts to his agenda. "They don't want to bring him in so they can help him, they want to control him and make him into a weapon. They want to strip a man of his freedom and turn him into their own monster slave to send out when they feel like it."

"So I assume then, that your answer is no?"

"It's worse than a no, it's a never. I don't want to hear about this again and if the WSC ever tries to bring this to my door again, there will be consequences. Is there anything else I can do for you Director Fury?"

"No Mr. Stark. Have a good day." Fury sounded like he was saying it through gritted teeth as he hung up the call and Tony reclined back in his chair to see Loki still going through all of the paperwork, looking as though he hadn't heard a single word.

Hours passed by with the two of them sitting like this working silently to get through as much of the paperwork as possible before Loki finally stood up and grabbed his jacket from where it was draped gracefully across the back of his chair.

"I think that's enough work for today Anthony. I will call and see about getting that meeting with the electric decision moved to a later date."

"Tell me how that goes and if anything comes up for those days, get that moved too. I want to enjoy myself."

"Will that be all Anthony?"

A long list of items he wanted to ask for immediately came to his mind, all of them filthy, but he shook his head with a sigh and pushed them all away to where they belonged for the night. "That will be all Loki."

Loki nodded in understanding and set the papers in his hand down. "For what it's worth, I think you did a good job with director Fury."

Tony chuckled. "What, you don't agree with the idea of making someone a slave to serve someone else's will because of something they can't control."

"As I recall that was outlawed from this country for a reason," Loki said with another smirk. Tony was beginning to really like those smirks and he decided to go back on his previous decision to push all those thoughts away. After all, it was worth one more shot for the night.

"So" Tony started, "would you say what I did was something special?"

Loki's smirk grew wider, immediately catching on to what Tony was saying. "I suppose I would say it was pretty special."

"And would you say it was, truly special?"

"Yes. I guess I could."

Tony wasn't sure what happened between one second and the next but the next thing he knew Loki was in his lap straddling him with their mouths go at it furiously like a couple of teenagers.

If Tony had known that yelling at Fury would've led to this he would've done it much, much earlier. He hungrily broke the kiss and immediately started working furiously at Loki's neck leaving kisses and bite marks wherever he could reach to leave them. Loki chuckled breathlessly before a soft gasp left his lips as Tony found a sensitive spot and started sucking on it mercilessly. He quickly started reaching for the fastenings of Tony's pants.

His hands were exploring Loki's body the entire time he worked Loki's throat, hands slowly working their way down despite the still frantic pace of his mouth. He slowly untucked Loki's shirt and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go up to explore his sides and chest or down to explore what was in his pants but he ultimately decided down and let his hands wander where they wanted to with ease, squeezing when his hands finally reached around to the soft curve of Loki's butt.

Loki gave a soft moan as he worked at Tony's belt and pants button faster. Once it was open and the button and zipper were undone, Loki slid down to his knees in front of Tony and pulled his prize out of his pants apparently not one for patience right now. Tony moaned from when Loki took him in his hand and leaned forward licking his lips. He leaned in and took him all the way into his mouth and made Tony groan as he kept going, and going, and going and going.

Tony moaned loudly and slid a hand through Loki's hair happily feeling it as Loki started to bob his head around his member with no problem even though it was deep in his throat by now. He closed his eyes and leaned back, knowing that if he looked at what was going on under his desk it would be all over for him. Still, he couldn't help but rock his hips up slightly as Loki took him a bit farther, almost completely at the base now.

He didn't go fast, just slowly rocked his hips to the rhythm of Loki's head, the both of them establishing a simple rhythm that was still very satisfying and extremely sensual. Tony's head was thrown back and his eyes were closed tight as he panted out breathlessly. Part of him wanted him to move faster, pushing his hips deeper down Loki's throat and chasing after his orgasm, but he wanted to enjoy this. He wanted to indulge in the sensation of Loki wrapped around him, hands braced on his thighs as he finally took Tony all the way with a slight moan that made Tony moan bak and he wanted to make it last as long as he possibly could.

He was panting now, he could feel the pleasure building up deep in his stomach ready to release deep down Loki's throat. When he was done he was going to pick Loki up and put him down across his desk so he could return the favor.

He kept his eyes firmly shut, determined to enjoy this, determined to draw this out for all it was worth as Loki made another moan that made Tony grit his teeth. He was close at this point and his hips were starting to stutter a bit. Loki just kept bobbing his head, tongue swirling around every inch he could and throat massaging him exactly how he wanted. He was going to spend the rest of the night making Loki pant and curse in his office over and over again for this. He was trying to decide what position he should put him in first when an unexpected problem happened.

He opened his eyes, feeling very groggy and extremely, _extremely_ turned on. He looked up to see Loki wasn't sitting across from him but his jacket was still spread out on the chair. He didn't see him anywhere in the office at all. He looked down under the table just to be sure and almost cursed the air there when he saw Loki was not sitting under it for him.

Suddenly the door to the office opened and Loki walked in, looking completely put together and not like he had just been taking Tony down his throat. He was looking down at his phone again and suddenly looked up to see him awake though barely.

"Oh good, you're awake. I believe that will be good for today. I'll call and have that meeting with the electric decision moved for you so you can enjoy your music festival next week. You have another meeting tomorrow with Ms. Potts at noon as well as a photo op at the local high school and MIT would like to talk to you about building a new science wing that they want to name after you."

Tony nodded slowly, unable to stop staring at Loki and unable to get the images of him with his mouth full out of his head. Loki didn't seem to notice though and if he did, he didn't say anything. "Will that be all?"

Tony's eyes grew a few shades darker and a shiver ran down his body, both of which he knew Loki didn't miss. "Yes. That will be all Loki. For now."

Loki stared at him for a few more seconds himself, seemingly slightly undecided about something, but eventually he nodded with a polite smile and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "See you tomorrow Anthony. I am looking forward to working with you from now on."

Tony was looking forward to it to.


End file.
